Team Taiream
by HeavyBane
Summary: Tails finds himself living another rainy day on Mobius, he receives a phone call soon after waking up on that day, which not only changes his life, but every Mobian's life on Mobius.
1. Chapter 1: The Death Of Sonic

Disclaimer: All of Sonic's characters and locations belong to SEGA, not me.

I have done, 3 hours worth of research into Tails, Cosmo, Cream and the planet Mobius. Cosmo being my most hated one, along with Mina, I hate them to bits. Tails and Cream actually like each other closely in everything they've ever been in, the games, the comics, the TV shows, I've done my research as I said before, they seem closer in the games than the show, look at Tails' wiki, it shows that he cares for Cream. They support each other do, I did so much research into this, trust me, I know how these characters act.

For those who don't know, this is a cross over of mostly the popular games, shows and comics put together. Pretty much ever hand held game of Sonic I have never played, apart from Sonic battle and Rush adventure. And most 3D games I have played or have not, but I know the cut scenes... sorta. So, here it is, the best Taiream fan fiction ever made, hopefully no nudity if my mind doesn't take over.

Enjoy

(…)

Tails wakes up to another wet and rainy day, he opens his eyes and looked up at the bare ceiling of his bedroom, he sits up and examines his empty room, surprisingly enough, he had cleaned his room up last month, since a certain friend had bothered him about it for ages. Tails sighed and got out of bed, once standing up beside the bed he made his bed neat by spreading the duvet out.

"I wonder what I have for breakfast" Tails asked himself as he sat down on the bed and put his shoes and gloves on. Tails hadn't been on an adventure for a while, he was going to see Cream today and check out her Gear that he hadn't seen her use in ages. Just as Tails was about to stand up, the phone rang and caused him to jump, he picked up the phone from his night stand and answered it, holding the phone against his ear, he sat down on the bed again and answered "Hello?".

"H-hello Tails, I-I've got some terrible news" The voice replied, Tails instantly realized it was Amy, she was sobbing for some reason, Tails began to feel worried about her.

"It's okay Ms Amy, you have still got some time" Cream added, Tails smiled hearing her voice knowing she cared for her best friend, suddenly the phone was heard being passed to Cream, Tails sighed. "Hello Mr. Tails" Cream answered cheerfully, she sobbed once and sighed.

"Hey Cream, how are you?" Tails asked, he heard yet another sigh and Tails began to worry about her too.

"I-I'm, sad" Cream replied, Tails frowned and began thinking of what this could be.

"May I ask why?" Tails asked.

"W-well, M-Mr. Sonic, he-he's dying" Cream replied, Tails gasped realizing this and he frowned.

"Tell me where he is, I'll save him" Tails asked quickly.

"Y-you cant, he's right in front of us in the hospital... h-he was trying to defend Green Hill zone, unfortunately Eggman shot him with a laser, he's bleeding Tails!" Cream replied, Tails gasped and stood up.

"Th-that is some sad news, I'm coming over to see him, I-I cant believe it Cream" Tails replied, his eyes began to water and he sobbed.

"Come quick Tails, h-he isn't holding up well" Cream pointed out, she sobbed again and Tails finally thought up of something.

"I'm coming, it's the Station Square hospital right?" Tails asked as he opened the curtains to his house and looked out the window.

"Right, I-I'll wait for you outside" Cream replied.

"See you there Cream" Tails said as he hung up, he put the phone on it's stand and began walking outside his room, going past the rooms that are attached to the hallway bringing back memories, Tails couldn't believe this was happening to him "W-why? Why did this happen" Tails asked, not expecting anyone to save Sonic, Tails was mainly shocked by how he could be shot by Eggman. With Tails being quick, he ran out the front door of his house and left it open, he tip toed and spun his tails until he lifted himself off the ground, spinning his tails like helicopter blades, he began flying at the speed of sound, which he only ever used when he was desperate to get something done or be somewhere in a hurry.

Moments after the 30 second flight to Station Square, he arrived at the hospital and he was greeted by Cream in front of the hospital as he landed, Cream walked forward and approached him, and attempted to hug him, but Tails denied it by gently pushing her away.

"S-sorry Cream, I'm not in the mood" Tails pointed out as he began to cry and sob, Cream nodded and frowned.

"I understand" Cream replied, Tails walked ahead of her into the hospital, then seeing a room in the hallway ahead of him, seeing a blue figure there.

"S-Sonic?" Tails wondered, Tails began running towards the room which appeared to have Sonic in, with Cream following behind him.

"O-oh Sonic, please don't die!" Amy replied as he held the blue hedgehog's hand, Tails arrived and stood next to Amy who was sitting down on a chair, Tails looked over the scarred hedgehog seeing he was in no condition to be able to do anything but slightly move and speak. Sonic opened his eyes and saw Tails standing over him, Sonic smiled at him weekly.

"S-Sonic? Please don't die" Tails asked, Sonic raised his hand slowly as he shook, then grabbed Tails' hand.

"T-Tails, y-you gave me a wonderful life, without you, I-I'd never have had such a good life. I-I would have thanked you properly for it, b-but, I-I don't have m-much t-time" Sonic replied, Tails began cry and tears streamed out of his eyes and onto his feet, Tails knelt down on his knees beside Sonic's bed.

"Sonic, who's going to save the world now?" Tails asked, Sonic smiled at him properly and let go of his hand, he pointed at Tails slightly with his right hand.

"Y-you, you're the closest thing to a hero, g-good bye T-tai-" Sonic said before he suddenly let go and turned off completely, realizing he was dead, Amy and Tails cried, Tails clenched his fists in anger and hit it against the bed.

"This isn't fair!" Tails pointed out, he calmed down quickly and realized crying from behind him, he turned his head and realized it was Cream, she was sobbing and holding the crying chao in her arms, Tails realized this was a bad idea for Cream to see someone die in front of her.

"I cant believe this, h-he's gone" Amy added, Tails sighed and turned around and stood up, then he walked over to Cream.

"I-I'm sorry about this Cream, I-it isn't nice seeing someone die in front of you" Tails pointed out, Cream looked up at him and still cried.

"T-Tails, c-can I show you m-my Gear later?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"S-sure, I-I need some time to forget about this" Tails replied, he looked back at Amy and realized she was still crying, he looked back over at Cream and removed his hand away from her.

"W-who's going to save us now?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll figure it out, S-Sonic taught me to be independent, I need some time alone Cream" Tails replied as he walked to the door of the room, he opened it and looked back again, seeing Cream staring at him.

"A-are you sure? Y-you can stay with m-me and my m-mother if you want to" Cream pointed out, Tails shook his head and denied the offer.

"Thanks, but no, I need time alone, I'm sure you do too. Good bye Cream, I'm not sure when I'll see you again" Tails replied, he ignored the crying rabbit trying to stop him and he walked out of the room, and left the hospital.

Meanwhile with Cream.

She was still sobbing, but she was constantly worrying about Tails, knowing that Tails was going to do something to himself, she worried about him more than ever.

"C-Cream? D-don't you want to go back home w-with Tails?" Amy asked, Cream turned around and faced the pink hedgehog, she hung her head low and frowned, then let go of the chao in her arms, letting Cheese fly above her shoulder again.

"H-he wanted time alone. I-I'll do what he says, because..." Cream replied, she blushed bright red but remained frowning.

"B-because?" Amy added, Cream shook her head.

"N-nothing, I-I thought of something, but I forgot" Cream replied, Amy sighed and stood up. Seeing a doctor behind Cream, she moved Cream aside slightly and looked up at the female doctor, who was a mongoose.

"Oh dear, d-did he die?" The doctor asked, Amy nodded and sobbed, she stayed brave as did Cream whilst the doctor examined the dead blue hedgehog on the bed. "Poor guy, he was a hero. You guys will have to have a funeral in memory of Sonic".

"I-I know, w-we need some time to get over his death first" Amy pointed out, the doctor turned around and nodded.

"I understand" The doctor replied, Amy and Cream looked at each other and frowned, they looked at the door and began walking towards it. Once outside, Amy stared at Cream, still wondering what she was thinking about.

"M-may I ask what you were thinking about?" Amy asked suspiciously, Cream looked up at her and frowned.

"N-no, sorry Ms Amy, just like Mr Tails, I need s-some time alone" Cream replied, Amy nodded.

"Me too, y-you mind taking me back home?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head and began flapping her ears, realizing it was raining, everything felt heavier for her.

"N-not at all" Cream replied, she held her hands out above Amy, who grabbed her hands and held onto them, Cream began flying above the trees towards Amy's home, with Cheese flying beside her.

2 minutes had passed, Cream had arrived at Amy's house, where she then landed and dropped Amy on the ground safely, Cream landed knowing she needed to take a break from flying, so she could recover. Cheese hovered above her shoulder once again, Amy walked ahead and unlocked the front door of her pink house.

"Hey Cream?" Amy asked as she turned around, Cream stepped forward and looked at Amy.

"Y-yes Ms Amy?" Cream replied, Amy opened the door in front of her and revealed the inside of her house, she tilted her head towards the inside of the house.

"Want to come inside? I-I could do w-with some company" Amy asked, Cream nodded and walked inside her house with her, Amy sighed and shivered.

"A-are you alright Ms Amy?" Cream asked suspiciously, noticing the pink hedgehog was cold, from all the rain that had soaked their fur and dresses.

"N-no, I-I'm cold" Amy replied, she spiked her bangs back up quickly but they quickly fell due to her hair being wet, Cream walked towards what looked like a cupboard, she opened it and realized it was full of towels and blankets, Cream used her smarts and got two of each out, she put a towel underneath one of the covers and walked over to it with Amy.

"Hopefully this will help" Cream pointed out with a weak smile, she wrapped the towel and cover around Amy, who held it tightly against her fur and skin. Amy smiled weakly at Cream realizing she was thoughtful.

"Th-thanks Cream, I am a bit shaken up b-by Sonic's death" Amy added, Cream frowned realizing this and turned around, she started drying herself with the towel she held, Cheese watched Cream as she dried herself, expecting she needed help.

"I-I'm just worried about Mr Tails, Ms Amy, can we go and see him? Just to be sure he's okay?" Cream asked, Amy sighed and nodded, she dropped the towel and blanket on the floor and walked over to Cream, who turned around and faced her.

"Not today, but tomorrow we can" Amy assured Cream, the worrying rabbit still frowned, she turned around and sighed.

"I-I wonder how Mr Knuckles will react to this" Cream added.

"I wouldn't worry about it Cream, life goes on" Amy pointed out, Cream relied on Amy realizing this, she smiled weakly for no reason.

"Thanks, th-that means a lot to me" Cream replied as she turned around, Amy pulled her into a hug, she hugged back and smiled "Especially as we're best friends", Amy gasped suddenly realizing something.

"C-Cream, Sonic was Tails' best friend, maybe we should check on him" Amy pointed out, Cream nodded as she pulled away from the hug, "Who knows what he is doing, you know where he lives?" Amy asked, Cream nodded.

"Mr Tails lives in the Mystic Ruins" Cream replied cheerfully, Amy smiled at her and patted her head.

"You seem to know a lot about Tails, why is that?" Amy asked, Cream blushed bright red and looked up at Amy, who looked back at her suspiciously.

"M-me and Mr Tails spend a lot of time with each other, we support each other too" Cream explained, Amy smiled and placed her right hand on Cream's right shoulder.

"Cream, you and Tails have got a strong bond with each other right?" Amy asked, Cream nodded and felt worried about what Amy was about to say. "Well, have you ever thought about, asking him out?" Amy asked, Cream gasped and stepped away from Amy, she shook her head instantly.

"N-no, I'd never. His heart belongs to Ms Cosmo, and mine belongs to Emeryl" Cream pointed out, Amy sighed and frowned realizing this.

"Cream, they are dead... I'm sorry I had to tell you that, but nothing can bring them back" Amy replied, Cream nodded knowing she understood what Amy was saying.

"I know, b-but, he love Ms Cosmo and I love Emeryl" Cream replied, Amy sighed and frowned again.

"I hope you know there is a man who does like you" Amy added, Cream was shocked by this and she looked at Amy worryingly.

"Who?" Cream asked, Amy let out a weak smile.

"Bokkun" Amy replied, Cream gasped and almost gagged realizing this.

"N-no thanks, h-he is evil, he works for Eggman" Cream pointed out, Amy nodded.

"I know. Anyway, are you going to see Tails with me?" Amy asked, Cream shook her head, Amy gasped and frowned at Cream.

"N-no thanks, I want to go alone" Cream replied, Amy nodded and opened the front door for Cream, she walked out and waved good bye to Amy as she flapped her ears and took off, then flew towards the Mystic Ruins.

(…)

A/N: Not sure what you think of this so far. I will delete Sonic X episode 1, because this is better, as it's not a mature rated fan fictions, this one will be a T+ because of deaths and stuff. I'll try to avoid the love stuff for a while though, for as long as possible, but this is a Taiream fan fiction okay? The couple is real.

Back to the Cosmo subject, she was NOT MADE BY SEGA! I REAPEAT, NOT! MADE! BY! SEGA!

Look at the wiki, she only appeared in Sonic X, because it was made by some Japanese company, not SEGA. Hope I got that clear, I did my research see? Tails was a love interest, yes, but I don't support the couple, as it isn't the way SEGA made it, I'm a SEGA fan boy sorta... but I hope you realize, in the later games, Cream looks up to Tails as a good friend, maybe a love interest, one day though, that will be true.

Thanks for the support on my Fan Fictions, be sure to check out my Taiream fan art on my DevianArt page on my profile, thanks for sticking with me too. I try my best to improve these Fan fictions.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Two Good Friends

(…)

Tails is currently at his house, he was curled up in a ball in the corner of the hallway in his house, crying and sobbing constantly, as he couldn't get over the death of Sonic. Tails ignored all of his surroundings and closed his eyes.

"W-who is going to save the world? I-I cant" Tails said to himself disappointingly. Tails finally stood up and brushed himself with his hands, making his fur clean. Tails walked to the kitchen. Upon arrival, he stood in front of a draw, which he then opened and got out a kitchen knife, Tails sobbed and held it out in front of him, looking at the sharp blades and imagining how quickly it would kill him, Tails closed his eyes and held the knife out, pointing him, until he heard a gasp from behind him, Tails over reacted and he dropped the knife on the kitchen counter, then he turned around and opened his eyes, seeing Cream standing there in shock. "CREAM!" Tails replied realizing this. Cream frowned at him and walked up to him.

"Y-you were going to do the S word weren't you?" Cream asked suspiciously, Tails shook his head.

"N-no no, I wasn't, I was just uh. I was going to boil some carrots" Tails replied as he looked at Cream nervously as he sweated, Cream shook her head.

"Don't lie Mr Tails, it isn't nice to lie to people you know" Cream pointed out, her eyes began to water "I-I don't want anyone else dying" Cream replied, before she started sobbing, Tails felt sorry for Cream, realizing this he placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"I won't, I promise" Tails replied, Cream looked up at him and let out a weak smile, she sighed and closed her eyes after hanging her head low.

"I came to check on you Mr Tails, thank goodness I came as soon as I could" Cream replied, she looked up at the shocked fox "Are you okay Mr Tails?" Cream asked politely, Tails nodded and looked past Cream, seeing his living room where there was a television and sofa.

"I'm fine Cream, it's nice of you to check on me, but I really need some time alone" Tails replied, Cream sighed.

"As long as you don't do anything bad, I'll let you" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded.

"I promise I wont do anything bad okay?" Tails replied, Cream nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, stay brave for me too, I worry about you" Cream replied, she turned around and began to leave the house, but she was stopped by Tails was grabbed her arm. Cream gasped and turned around quickly, noticing Tails was smiling.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for caring for me, especially now that Sonic is gone, I can finally rely on someone" Tails replied, Cream smiled and felt tempted to hug Tails, but knew he wasn't in the mood for one, she sighed and grabbed his right hand with her hands.

"No problem Mr Tails, I always look out for friends, I have known you long enough to know what you're like" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded.

"I've known you long enough to know what you're like too Cream, w-want me to take you back to your mothers place in the Green Hill zone?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"No thanks, I'll give you a break, do what you have to do Mr Tails" Cream replied, she turned around and opened the front door, she turned her head towards Tails and waved goodbye to him, the fox smiled and waved back, Cream smiled and shut the door behind her after leaving the house, she still felt worried about Tails.

Being suspicious, Cream decided to sneak to the front of his house and peak through the windows, she saw Tails in the hallway, walking to his room, Cream decides to change view and sneak round to his bedroom window, suddenly she felt her chao tugging her arm.

"Chao?" Cheese interrupted, Cream turned around and smiled at the chao.

"Cheese, please forgive me for this, I'm trying to make sure Tails is okay" Cream replied, Cheese nodded and understood, the chao hovered above her shoulder and sat on it, as she watched Tails walk into his room, realizing he was about to face the window, Cream quickly hid herself in the bushes in front of the window, she heard the window open and she relaxed in the bushes, sitting on the ground and listening to what Tails was going to say. She heard him opening a few draws and closing them, then heard pencil scratchings, Cream peaked up quickly and saw Tails writing into a diary. He was speaking out loud.

"D-dear diary, today I just witnessed the worst day of my life, even more worse than when Cosmo died... or even Emeryl, I-I just hope I recover quickly and be back on my feet like usual, I want to be able to build again without a worry like I used to. B-but now, I cant stop thinking" Tails said out loud, Cream began to feel cold and sad, from the rain dropping onto her fur, Cheese realized this and tugged her on her dress, Cream shook her head.

"No Cheese, this is for Tails' sake" Cream whispered, Cheese nodded, suddenly they heard movement and the pencil scratchings stopped.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Tails asked, Cream frowned knowing he was getting worried, Cream sighed and revealed herself from the bushes, Tails looked over at the window and saw the soaking rabbit standing there, Tails screamed because he wasn't expecting this, Cream frowned and Cheese hovered above Cream's shoulder with a frown.

"Mr Tails, please forgive me, I-I was only trying to keep you safe" Cream replied, Tails smiled and walked up to her, then grabbed her hands through the window.

"It's nice of you to look out for me. Coming to think of it, I could do with some company" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"O-okay, may I come in?" Cream asked, Tails nodded, Cream let go of his hands but Tails quickly grabbed them again.

"Climb through the window, there's no need to go all that way" Tails pointed out, Cream nervously attempted to lift one leg over the ledge of the window but was unsuccessful, Tails realized this and he lent forward "Forgive me for this" Tails replied, he placed his hands under her armpits and lifted her up and through the window, then placed her on the ground in his bedroom, the soaking wet rabbit began shivering from being cold, she frowned at Tails.

"S-sorry, I-I'm weak" Cream replied, Tails shook his head and looked over at Cheese.

"You're not weak at all Cream, even if you are, you're still the bravest girl I know" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and blushed bright red.

"Th-that means a lot to me Mr Tails, especially as it comes from you" Cream replied, Tails smiled and turned around, he walked up to his closet and pulled out a towel, where he then grabbed it and turned around once again, holding it out for Cream. "Th-thank you" Cream thanked as she grabbed the towel and dried her fur off with it.

"I guess you heard me speaking out loud as I written in my diary" Tails pointed out with a frown, Cream nodded and frowned.

"I'm sorry, please don't tell my mother, I promise I wont do it again" Cream assured him, Tails shook his head.

"I wont tell anyone, but I don't mind you listening or reading what I have said in my diary, it isn't very personal, at the moment, you're the only girl I can trust" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and shook her head.

"I-I cant, that's invading your privacy" Cream pointed out, Cheese interrupted by holding out Tails' diary in front of Cream, she gasped and took the diary, then held it out for Tails to grab, he denied it and pushed it towards Cream. "W-why?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"D-don't worry, I promise it isn't anything bad" Tails replied, Cream sighed and sat down on the edge of Tails' bed with him, she gave the towel to Tails who kept hold of it.

"I-I just cant, it feels wrong" Cream replied as she closed her eyes, Tails grabbed the diary.

"I-I- fine, sorry if I was forcing you to read it" Tails apologized.

"I-It's okay, I'm just a bit upset about what you mentioned earlier" Cream replied, she began sobbing and crying into her hands, Tails wondered why.

"W-why?" Tails asked, feeling guilty he frowned and wrapped his right arm around her.

"Y-you know, Emeryl and C-Cosmo" Cream replied, Tails sighed as his eyes began to water.

"I cant believe that happened too, I only thought Cosmo was beautiful, I didn't really know much about her at all" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"I-I saw Emeryl as a friend, A-and he turned around one day and started attacking us" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned knowing her pain.

"I-I was really shocked by all that Cream, I felt so sorry for you" Tails replied, Cream looked up at him and then hung her head low again.

"I-I know you did your best t-to get him working Mr Tails, but I don't want to have a robot friend ever again" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded knowing what she meant, he moved his arm away from Cream and stood up.

"W-would you like me to get you anything? A drink or a snack?" Tails asked, Cream looked up at Tails who was standing in front of her, she shook her head.

"No thanks" Cream denied, Tails sighed and sat back down next to her.

"I-I've done some thought into th-the thing Sonic said, I'll tell you another day, so I can think about it more" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"I understand, d-do you want me to leave?" Cream asked as she stood up, Tails grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"N-no, please stay" Tails replied, Cream let out a weak smile and sat back down on the edge of the bed. Tails lent over her and opened the draw, where he then put his diary in it and pulled out a box. After closing the draw, Tails sat back down on the bed and opened the box, revealing a white seed.

"I-Is that Cosmo?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"It's her child, it cant grow because of the atmosphere here on Mobius, it needs a place like where Cosmo used to live" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned and wiped her tears away with her hands.

"Y-you really loved her, didn't you?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"I'm afraid I did, you probably wont remember because you were two, but when Sonic was ten, he met a girl that robotnik made, called Breezie" Tails explained, Cream looked at Tails confusingly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Cream asked, Tails smiled weakly at her.

"I'm making a point, Sonic grew close to Breezie, but she finally got caught by Sonic, she was tying me up and bullying me, until Sonic managed to convince her to stop. Sonic obviously knew that Breezie was beautiful, and he lost her, not her life, but her love." Tails explained, Cream frowned.

"W-was he upset?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I think every woman on Mobius wanted to be with him, he just didn't have time to be with any of them" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and sighed.

"Okay Mr Tails, I have to go now, my mother is probably worried about me" Cream pointed out as she stood up, Tails sighed as he looked at her, from top to bottom, loving her big ears, her orange dress, everything about her was perfect to Tails.

"Okay Cream, have a nice day" Tails stood up and walked up to her "I-I'm ready for a hug" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and gasped with cheer realizing this. Cream hugged back as Tails hugged her.

"I've been waiting for this day for so long, thank you T- Mr Tails" Cream thanked, Tails pulled away from the hug and walked with her towards the front door of the house. Tails opened the front door and saw it was raining.

"You sure you don't want me to drop you off?" Tails asked, Cream sighed.

"I'm sure" Cream replied.

"At least take this with you" Tails pointed out, he pulled out an umbrella from the hooks on the walls, which was hanging off one of the hooks, he gave the umbrella to Cream who looked at Tails suspiciously.

"How long did you have this? This was my umbrella" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and blushed bright red.

"Well, you left it at my place one day, I kept forgetting to bring it to you, so here you go" Tails explained, Cream smiled and put the umbrella up, Cheese flew underneath it and looked between Tails and Cream.

"Good bye!" Cream waved good bye cheerfully as she walked out the door holding the umbrella above her head.

"Good bye Cream" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red realizing he used her name. Cream looked back for a second, realizing she was metres away from the front door, where Tails was standing there, watching as Cream walked the wet pathway. Cream waved good bye for one last time to Tails before she disappeared behind some trees where Tails could not see her.

(…)

30 minutes later, Cream was with her mother at her home, crying about the fact that Sonic died, her mother supported her and held her in a hug to try and help her get over it. Cream couldn't stop thinking about it, as she had never witnessed a death like that up close. Cheese was in the middle of the hug, also supporting Cream.

"M-mom, please help me!" Cream asked as she cried, Vanilla shook her head.

"I'm sorry dear, all I can say is, Mr Sonic is a good guy, he was loved and we will miss him, you need to overcome his death some how" Vanilla pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"I-I'll try, but I need help to do that" Cream replied, Vanilla pulled away from the hug.

"There's only one person I know who can do that" Vanilla pointed out, Cream looked up at the tall rabbit and smiled knowing it was someone good.

"Who?" Cream asked, Vanilla looked down at her and smiled.

"Your friends, maybe Mr Tails could" Vanilla replied, Cream frowned and cried again.

"N-no, I promised him I wouldn't bother him any more" Cream pointed out, Vanilla sighed again and frowned.

"Listen dear, Mr Tails may be more upset than you, but you can support him, you like helping others don't you?" Vanilla asked, Cream nodded and smiled at her weakly.

"Y-yeah" Cream replied.

"Well, Mr Tails could do with some help you know" Vanilla pointed out, Cream hugged her mother slightly and smiled.

"Thanks mom, but I'm going to let him be" Cream replied, Vanilla looked down at her daughter confusingly with a frown.

"A-are you saying, you don't want to help Mr Tails?" Vanilla asked, Cream sighed and shook her head.

"I would love to help him, but he said I shouldn't bother him" Cream pointed out, Vanilla frowned and stood up, she looked over her living room seeing old furniture and photo's, the walls were brown, as was the ceiling, and the carpet was orange.

"Sorry dear, I don't think I can help you much but I can hug you and tell you that it's okay, do you want anything like a drink or a snack?" Vanilla asked, Cream shook her head and slouched on the sofa.

"N-no thanks" Cream replied, Vanilla turned around and walked into the kitchen, Cream looked over at Cheese who was sitting next to her, noticing the chao was frowning.

"Chao" Cheese said sadly. Cream frowned and sighed realizing this she looked away and cried. Suddenly the door bell went, Cream ignore as Vanilla walked past and answered it.

"I wonder who that could be" Vanilla asks herself curiously, she opened the door and saw Tails standing there, he was dry because the rain and cleared up.

"Hello Ms. I got lonely" Tails pointed out, once Cream heard the voice, she looked up and saw Tails standing there.

"Come on in Mr Tails, Cream would be glad you came over" Vanilla pointed out, Cream stood up and ran towards Tails, she was going to give him a hug, but remembered he wasn't too keen on them, once she was in front of him, she held her hands behind her back.

"H-hello Mr Tails" Cream greeted, Vanilla watched as the two greeted each other.

"Hey Cream, I got lonely, is it alright if I stay with you guys for a while?" Tails asked, Vanilla looked at Tails suspiciously.

"Sure, for how long?" Vanilla asked, Tails thought for a second.

"At least a couple of hours, I-I just cant believe how all this happened so fast and suddenly. It's-" Tails fell to the ground on his knees and began crying. Vanilla and Cream looked at each other awkwardly with frowns, Vanilla tilted her head towards Tails, indicating that Cream should do something about this.

"D-don't worry Mr Tails, we'll keep you company, I understand" Cream replied, she knelt down on her knees in front of him and sat on the floor with him, Vanilla closed the front door causing Tails to look up, once he saw Cream there he smiled.

"I knew I could rely on you" Tails replied, Cream winked at him and smiled.

"You two look so innocent, do you need anything Mr Tails?" Vanilla asked as she walked past them, Tails and Cream shook their heads.

"No thanks" Cream replied, Tails sobbed again and sighed, once Vanilla was in the kitchen, Tails took the opportunity to talk to Cream.

"I-I don't have many friends like you Cream, that's why I came here" Tails explained, Cream shook her head and smiled.

"You have Ms Amy though" Cream added, Tails shook his head and frowned.

"I-I don't like it when she shouts" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"I know, how about we go and visit her, just as two?" Cream asked, Tails smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of feel sorry for her, hey, we all lost our crushes... apart from Bokkun" Tails pointed out, Cream looked at him confusingly.

"Bokkun? Who would he have a crush on?" Cream asked, Tails frowned and pointed to Cream. "ME!" Cream replied loudly, Tails looked away and sobbed. "Mr Tails? What's wrong?" Cream asked, Tails looked at the concerned rabbit again.

"I-I, I didn't mean to tell you, it just came out" Tails replied with a frown, Cream smiled.

"That's okay, now I know, I can deny everything he asks me" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed quietly.

"I wonder who has a crush on me? You must know, or Amy?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"I don't know, it could be anyone" Cream replied _"__Maybe me" _Cream thought, she blushed bright red and smiled at the thought, Tails noticed this.

"Cream, why are you blushing?" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"N-no I'm not" Cream replied.

"Don't lie dear, that isn't very nice" Vanilla interrupted, Tails and Cream stood up and smiled at each other.

"I'm sorry, I was then... I cant tell you who I have a crush on" Cream accidentally said, Tails laughed and Vanilla gasped.

"Cream dear, remember what I said about dating" Vanilla replied, Cream nodded.

"I know, m-mom, can me and Mr Tails go and see Ms Amy?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded.

"Of course, Ms Amy could do with some support too" Vanilla pointed out, Tails walked to the front door and opened it, Tails looked at Cream and tilted his head towards the outside.

"Ladies first" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled at him and walked ahead of him, Tails followed behind her as Vanilla closed the door behind them. Once Cream, Cheese and Tails were alone again, Tails talked to Cream. "Really, who do you have a crush on, I can keep it secret" Tails asked, Cream shook her head.

"Sorry, I cant tell you or anyone else, it's top secret" Cream pointed out, Tails laughed.

"I also done more thought into this, new hero stuff" Tails pointed out.

"What did you have in mind?" Cream asked curiously as she looked up at Tails, as they walked along the pathway towards Amy's house.

"Well, we may not be special like Sonic, but, we can do the things he can" Tails pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Cream asked.

"I mean like, I can fly at the speed of sound, your can fly yourself, but not as fast. And we can spin dash" Tails explained, Cream smiled at the idea.

"I like the sounds of that, what about obtaining rings?" Cream asked, Tails pulled out a ring from his tails and held it out in front of Cream.

"I want to see how you use it" Tails asked, Cream grabbed the ring and felt nervous, she knew she held them before, but doing it in front of Tails made her shy.

"I-I'm not sure Mr Tails, w-what do I do?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"You gain its power and find out what you can do" Tails explained, the ring glowed as Cream drained the energy from the ring, she began to glow for a second until it stopped, she began walking faster, showing signs of a speed boost.

"I-I think my stamina has increased, also I'm faster than before" Cream pointed out, Tails caught up with her.

"Anything else?" Tails asked, Cream shrugged her shoulders.

"Hmm, I wish it could bring world peace" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned.

"We all do, but Eggman stops that from happening" Tails replied, Cream stopped walking as did Tails after realizing this.

"S-so we're freedom fighters?" Cream asked, Tails nodded with a frown.

"I-I'm not looking forward to it, I know I'll just screw up and cry for Sonic like I used to" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head and grabbed his head, she patted his hand gently and smiled.

"Mr Tails, you'll do great, I believe in you" Cream replied, Tails smiled and placed his hand on top of hers.

"You'll do great too Cream, like you always do" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"That means a lot. Thanks Mr Tails" Cream replied, Tails winked at her and let go of her hands.

"We should really go and see Amy" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and agreed.

"Right" Cream replied. The three travelled towards Amy's house, Cheese remained quiet a lot because he loved watching the two animals bonding with each other so well.

(…)

Tails and Cream stood nervously at the door to Amy's house, with Cheese hovering above their shoulders like a guardian angel, Tails knocked on the door, after 5 seconds it was answered by Amy, who was crying.

"H-hey guys" Amy greeted, in between sobs she smiled at the two, she moved aside and gestured her hands to let them in, Cream and Tails walked in with Cheese of course above their shoulders, Amy closed the door behind her. "I-it's so nice of you two to come vi-isit" Amy pointed out, Tails and Cream smiled at her.

"We wanted to cheer you up Ms Amy" Cream pointed out, Amy smiled weakly at them.

"C-can you two hug?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream blushed bright red realizing this, but they were shocked by the question.

"W-why?" Tails asked, Amy smiled.

"Cute things make me smile, and that's the cutest thing I can think of" Amy pointed out, Tails and Cream looked at each other and wrapped their arms around each other slowly and hugged "Aw! That's so cute" Amy pointed out, Tails and Cream blushed bright red.

"Does this feel weird?" Cream whispered, Tails shook his head.

"Since it's with you, it isn't" Tails pointed out, they pulled away from the hug and smiled at each other.

"Th-thank you, that made me happier" Amy replied, she wiped her tears away and walked up to Tails and Cream "I think you deserve another, but from me" Amy pointed out, she wrapped her arms around the fox and the rabbit, causing them to blush bright red and smiled, Tails and Cream looked at each other over Amy's shoulder, Tails winked at her.

"Glad to help Ms Amy" Cream replied, Amy stopped hugging them and stepped back.

"May I get you anything?" Amy asked, Tails and Cream shook their heads, along with Cheese who was doing the same. "Okay, you two go and make yourselves at home, then we can have a chat" Amy pointed out, Amy left the hallway and walked into her kitchen, Tails noticed Cream followed her, he looked up at Cheese and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you know what she's up to Cheese?" Tails asked, Cheese shook his head and frowned.

"Chao" Cheese replied.

"Y-you think she's asking about her crush? I don't want to find out, because she wont like it if I did that" Tails pointed out, he walked into the living room and sat on Amy's pink sofa.

"Chao?" Cheese asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'm sure, I don't want to find out and make her upset, she'll tell me when she wants to" Tails pointed out with a smile, realizing he slowly got over Sonic's death, he felt more confident.

"Ms Amy, wait!" Cream shouted, Tails looked up and saw Amy crying and running out of the house, Cream stopped in front of Tails and looked at him worryingly.

"Cream? What's wrong?" Tails asked, Cream pointed outside at Amy who was running away from the house. Tails frowned as Cream frowned.

"Y-you remember that time at the beach?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"Yeah, that was great" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head.

"Ms Amy forgot about that sea shell bracelet that she forgot to give to Sonic, it made her remember him" Cream explained, Tails stood up and placed his hands on Cream's shoulder.

"She'll get over him one day, trust me" Tails assured her, Cream sighed and smiled at Tails.

"That's exactly why I think of you as my big brother Mr Tails, you assure me of so many things, and you're always right" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head.

"You stay here, I'll go get Amy" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and sat herself on the pink sofa, Tails winked at her and turned around. Tails ran out the house and went tip toes, he began spinning his tails and took off, he examined the grounds until he saw a pink hedgehog through the leaves in the forest, Tails landed in front of her and frowned seeing the upset hedgehog.

"Please leave me alone, he's never coming back, there's no point in living any more" Amy murmured.

"Amy, Sonic was a good guy, I know you're feeling like that right now, but we need you" Tails replied, Amy looked up at Tails and smiled weakly at him.

"Y-you need me? Why?" Amy asked, Tails sighed and stood up.

"Because, me and Cream will be doing the things that Sonic did. Only to protect Mobius, Cream has given it some thought, she'd love to do it. We just need you just in case there is something we cant handle" Tails explained, Amy smiled and blushed bright red, she then stood up and began walking beside Tails as they travelled home.

"Yeah, you guys are pretty strong, you can do that easily" Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, may I ask- actually forget it" Tails replied, Amy looked slyly at Tails.

"Were you going to ask who Cream had a crush on?" Amy asked, Tails blushed bright red and shook his head.

"N-no, of course not, that's to be kept to herself, I don't want to know, because it will upset her" Tails pointed out, Amy scratched her head and sighed.

"Fine" Amy replied "You know, you two seem to hang out a lot with each other" Amy pointed out, Tails frowned and nodded.

"I know, I feel sorry for her though, she has no dad" Tails replied, Amy hung her head low and frowned.

"Well, aside from that, have you ever got uh. Feelings for her?" Amy asked, Tails gasped realizing this, he instantly shook his head.

"N-no, I-I cant, even if she had feelings for me, she's too young to know what they are" Tails pointed out, Amy frowned and grabbed Tails' hand.

"Well, I hope you find the woman of your dreams one day, it may not be Cosmo, but you'll get one" Amy assured him, Tails shook his head and disagreed.

"No, I cant love again, not after what happened on the Blue Typhoon" Tails pointed out. Amy frowned and pulled her hand away.

"Can you give me a lift back home, I'm sure Cream is worried about us" Amy pointed out, Tails went on his tip toes and began spinning his tails, he hovered above Amy and held his hands out, Amy grabbed his hands and got lifted off the ground by him.

30 seconds later, Tails was back at Amy's house, they walked in after landing and opening the door, seeing Cream sleeping on the sofa.

"Aw!" Tails and Amy said realizing this, her chao was sleeping on top of her. Amy and Tails looked at each other and smiled.

"You make her comfortable" Amy pointed out, Tails nodded. Amy gave him a blanket from behind her, Tails then walked over to Cream and covered her up to her neck with the blanket, Cream smiled and giggled.

"Cream, you look so cute and innocent" Tails pointed out, the snoring rabbit didn't reply and Tails laughed quietly.

"Maybe you should take her home Tails, it isn't like Cream to just fall asleep when something like this has happened" Amy pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and looked at Amy by turning his head.

"H-how do I take her home?" Tails asked, Amy smiled and walked over to the rabbit, she then picked her up "Amy!" Tails whispered realizing this, Amy gave the adorable rabbit to Tails, along with Cheese on her chest, Tails blushed bright red and held the rabbit in his arms.

"Go on, her mother will worry, it really isn't like her to just fall asleep like that, something must be in her thoughts. Something that makes her happy" Amy pointed out, Tails did so, he walked towards the door and opened it as the rabbit rested in one arm, as her head rested on Tails' shoulder.

"Okay, thanks Amy, bye" Tails replied as he walked out the door and closed it behind him, Tails began walking the pathway back to Cream's house in Green Hill zone.

5 minutes later, Tails began to walk at a faster pace to Cream's house, until suddenly she woke up and yawned.

"I-is there an earthquake?" Cream asked, Tails laughed quietly, knowing she was feeling movement.

"Nope, just walking you home" Tails replied, he kept hold of the rabbit until she opened her eyes and screamed.

"Mr Tails!" Cream pointed out, Tails placed her on the ground and stepped back, Cheese hovered above her shoulder with a frown.

"Cream, I-I'm sorry, but Amy asked us to go home, she said it wasn't like you to fall asleep like that" Tails explained, Cream smiled at him.

"That's okay Mr Tails, I-I was just thinking of my crush" Cream pointed out, Tails nodded and began walking with her towards her house.

"I know you don't like getting touched, but I'm friendly Cream, I won't do anything bad to you" Tails pointed out.

"I know, you're always a good person, that's why you're such a good friend" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and scratched the back of his head.

"That means a lot Cream, thanks" Tails thanked, Cream smiled and winked at him, Tails laughed realizing this.

(…)

A/N: Hmm, not sure what you think, this is probably my favorite fan fic ever wrote now, explaining how the couple got together and stuffs. I finally got someone to tell my why they think "Cream is under aged". They actually mean, too young to understand feelings. Such bull, I meant really, anybody can have feelings, Cream poured her heart out for Emeryl, in Sonic X that is too, also Tails did for Cosmo, but I'm anti Tailsmo.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: I Have Feelings

(…)

Tails and Cream had arrived at Cream's house. Tails knocked on the door and awaited it to be answered.

"Man, I feel terrible witnessing that earlier" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and agreed.

"I-I just cant believe it, w-will it be all over the news?" Cream asked, Tails nodded.

"It will be, that's if princess Sally allows it" Tails pointed out, the door was finally answered, Vanilla greeted the two cheerfully.

"Hello, come on in" Vanilla greeted, Cream walked inside and looked at Tails, who stood there blankly with a straight face, she looked up at Cheese and saw the chao smiling at Tails.

"D-don't you want to come in Mr Tails?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"No thanks, I need some time to think" Tails replied, Cream smiled at him and looked up at her mother who was beside her.

"Are you alright Mr Tails?" Vanilla asked, Tails nodded with a frown.

"I-I am, I-" Tails stopped and sighed, before he then closed his eyes and fainted, Cream quickly stepped forward and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Mr Tails?" Vanilla asked, Cream smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I understand you miss Mr Sonic, I'll take care of you" Cream pointed out, Vanilla smiled realizing that Cream was helping Tails out, Cream stood Tails up and picked him up. "Oh, he's pretty light" Cream pointed out, Vanilla gasped.

"Cream!" Vanilla replied, Cream turned around and frowned at her.

"Am I not allowed to say that?" Cream asked, Vanilla sighed and frowned.

"I-I guess not" Vanilla replied, Cream held Tails in her arms and walked in as she held him, she loved how he had a belly.

"Where can we put Mr Tails?" Cream asked her mother, once the door was closed, her mother thought for a second.

"For now, the sofa, he could wake up any minute now" Vanilla replied, Cream nodded and smiled as she walked into the living room and placed Tails lying down on the sofa, Cream was tempted to give him a kiss but unfortunately couldn't because of her mother.

"I-I could get him a drink for when he wakes up" Cream pointed out as she looked over the fox, her mother place a hand on Cream's shoulder.

"I want you to be there for when he wakes up, I think Mr Tails would appreciate it if you stayed by his side" Vanilla pointed out "I'll get him a drink when he wakes up, I'll be in my room dear" Vanilla pointed out, she turned around and walked out the living room and into the hallway where she made her way to her bedroom.

"I think mom's gone now, if you're just playing around, please stop" Cream asked Tails worryingly, Cream frowned hearing no answer, she looked around quickly only seeing Cheese above her shoulder. "Cheese, can you get me a glass of water please?" Cream asked, Cheese nodded and flew into the kitchen, Cream quickly knelt down beside him and lent her head closer to his, just as she was about to kiss him, she heard a gasp from behind her, Cream instantly turned around and stood up, seeing her mother standing there.

"Cream Rabbit!" Vanilla yelled angrily, Cream frowned at her as her eyes watered.

"I-I was getting the remote for the television" Cream lied, Vanilla nodded and smiled.

"Okay dear, sorry I shouted at you. I'm just getting a duster from the kitchen" Vanilla pointed out, she walked past Cream suspiciously as Cream looked at her innocently.

"Okay" Cream replied, she turned around and faced Tails, she knelt down beside him again and began stroking his head with her right hand. "Sorry Mr Tails, I almost-"

"You almost what?" Tails replied, he opened his eyes and sat up seeing Cream beside him, Cream gasped with cheer seeing the fox was happy and awake.

"Mr Tails!" Cream cheered, Tails smiled and looked at her.

"Hey Cream, w-what happened?" Tails asked, Cream frowned.

"You passed out and I caught you just before you did" Cream pointed out "I also looked after you" Cream added, Tails smiled and blushed bright red, he smiled at Cream and patted her head.

"Thanks Cream, that means a lot coming from you" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"D-did you learn that from when I said it when I was in Team Rose?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"It came from me Cream, I would never lie to you" Tails replied, Cream stood up and sat down next to him.

"Oh, hello again Mr Tails" Vanilla interrupted, Tails looked up at the tall rabbit and smiled.

"H-hey" Tails replied nervously.

"I hope Cream didn't bother you too much" Vanilla pointed out, Tails shook his head.

"Mom!" Cream replied, Tails laughed and wrapped his arm around Cream.

"Cream is the only reason I woke up, if it wasn't for her, I'd be nothing" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled knowing that meant a lot to her, she pushed his arm away from her gently and stood up.

"Want to see my gear Tails?" Cream asked, Tails' eyes grew wide and he nodded rapidly, he then stood up and walked beside Cream to her bedroom.

"M-man, today may be a bad day, but you just made it better Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream frowned.

"I know" Cream replied.

"Don't be sad Cream, life goes on" Tails pointed out, Cream opened the bedroom door and sighed, she then turned around and looked at Tails.

"You're right" Cream replied, she turned around again and entered her room with Tails "Take a seat anywhere, I'll just get my Gear quickly" Cream pointed out, Tails sat himself on the edge of her bed, which had a chocolate cover set on her bed, it covered her duvet and pillow.

"Cute" Tails pointed out, Cream realized this and reacted.

"What was that?" Cream asked, Tails blushed bright red.

"Nothing" Tails replied, Cream giggled and pulled out her Gear from her closet, she turned around and gave it to Tails.

"Here, I haven't used it in a while, it probably still works" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and held the Gear up, he examined it closely.

"You kept this pretty clean, you really know how to take care of your equipment Cream" Tails pointed out.

"Thanks" Cream replied, she sat down next to Tails and awkwardly stayed silent.

"Chao?" Cheese interrupted, they looked up and saw the chao holding a bar of chocolate.

"Thanks Cheese, here you go Mr Tails" Cream replied as she grabbed the chocolate and gave it to Tails, he shook his head and took it.

"Well, thanks, but it isn't as enjoyable eating it by yourself when you've got someone to enjoy it with" Tails pointed out, he split the chocolate in half and gave the biggest part to Cream, who was smiling and blushing bright red.

"Th-thanks" Cream replied, she took the first bite of the chocolate, afterwards Tails did.

"Hey Cream?" Tails asked, Cream gulped her chocolate down and looked at Tails cheerfully.

"Mm-hmm?" Cream replied, Tails smiled.

"You want to do anything before we start our adventures... you know... a date?" Tails asked, Cream was shocked by the question, she shook her head.

"I'm flattered Mr Tails, but I don't want to date... yet" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"Well, okay, it's up to you anyway, the offer is still there" Tails pointed out, Cream giggled and smiled.

"Who knows, I might date another boy" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned realizing this, he felt his heart sink.

"Dammit Tails, you blew it" Tails said out loud accidentally.

"Mr Tails, you're thinking out loud" Cream pointed out, Tails frowned again and stood up after placing Cream's Gear on the floor.

"I think I should leave, m-my mind is all over the place some how, bye Cream" Tails waved good bye to her as he left the room, Cream frowned realizing this and waved back.

"b-bye Mr Tails" Cream replied _"W-why did he leave? I like him a lot, why doesn't he- oh my gosh, he thought... no" _Cream thought, she gasped realizing this and she quickly ran to the front door of the house, unfortunately Tails had left when she opened it, Cream frowned and fell to the ground on her knees and started crying.

"Cream dear? What's wrong?" Vanilla asked, Cream stood up and looked at her mother by turning around, realizing she was going to support her no matter what Cream said.

"M-mom, Mr Tails asked me out on a date, a-and-"

"Calm down dear. You denied it right?" Vanilla asked as she knelt down on her knees making her Cream's height.

"Uh-huh" Cream replied after sobbing.

"Then why are you crying?" Vanilla asked, Cream smiled at the thought but frowned.

"Mr Tails said he had to leave, d-do you think he thought I hated him?" Cream asked, Vanilla sighed.

"This is the hardest thing to say as a parent, don't be upset dear, but I think... yes" Vanilla replied, Cream hugged her mother tightly and cried. Cheese hugged Cream from the back as Vanilla hugged her.

"Th-thanks mom" Cream thanked, Vanilla stroked her head gently and looked outside through the open door, seeing it was dark.

(…)

Meanwhile with Tails, he flew back home to the Mystic ruins where he was lying in bed, he cried constantly at the thought of Cream hating him.

"A-after all I do for you, this is how you repay me?" Tails asked Cream, realizing she wasn't there, he closed his eyes and sighed "Maybe I could ask Amy out on a date" Tails told himself.

"No" A familiar voice said, Tails opened his eyes and turned around, seeing Sonic's ghost beside his bed, the blue transparent hedgehog stood over him and smiled.

"S-Sonic? Why?" Tails asked, Sonic shook his head.

"You don't need to date someone so soon, Cream didn't break your heart, she just didn't know how to say it, I understand you feel heart broken, but stay brave for Cream" Sonic pointed out, Tails sighed and smiled.

"You're right, but what if she actually hates me?" Tails asked, Sonic shook his head.

"*tsk tsk tsk* Tails, Cream likes you, but I wouldn't say she loved you, she has never hated you, she looks up to you like a big brother" Sonic pointed out, Tails smiled and sat on the edge of his bed, he opened his draw and got out a photo he had been keeping for a while, he held it against his chest and closed his eyes, imagining how his life could be with Cream. "Watcha got there?" Sonic asked, Tails turned the photo around and held it out in front of Sonic.

"It's when me and Cream were at the beach" Tails explained as he blushed bright red. The photo looked adorable and Sonic smiled.

"That's great, I wouldn't keep your hopes up though, just in case" Sonic pointed out, Tails closed the draw and lied down on the bed, holding the photo above him and smiling at it.

"If you were here Cream, you'd be trying to help "Mr Tails" get to sleep right now" Tails pointed out, Sonic laughed and Tails frowned "It's not funny Sonic" Tails replied, Sonic stopped and breathed in quickly.

"Well... aren't you going to ask me anything?" Sonic asked, Tails shook his head.

"My mind is focused on other things right now Sonic, sorry" Tails apologized, Sonic began to disappear as his body faded away, Tails ignored this and stayed looking at the photo. "You're like my little sister Cream" Tails pointed out, he held the photo against his chest and began sobbing "I only want to be friends with you, unless you want to go further okay?" Tails asked, hearing no reply he took that as a yes and smiled "Thanks Cream" Tails thanked.

(…)

Meanwhile, Cream was being tucked into bed by her mother, he chao was on the end of the bed. Vanilla kissed her on the cheek "Good night dear" Vanilla said as she stood up and left the room.

"Good night" Cream replied, realizing Vanilla had left, she sat up and looked over at Cheese, seeing the chao was fast asleep, she quickly opened the top draw of her night stand and got out the exact same photo Tails had, but she didn't know. "I'm taking you with me on my adventures" Cream whispered, she imagined the photo winking at her and she gasped.

"Cream dear" A voice said, it was male and Cream didn't recognize it, she looked beside the left side of her bed and saw a tall male rabbit standing in front of her, he had cream fur, a brown jacket and black pants, along with black shoes.

"Who are you?" Cream asked curiously, the ghost smiled and knelt down on his knees.

"I'm your father, it's me, Cookie" The ghost replied, Cream shook her head.

"I-I don't believe you" Cream replied, she watched as the ghost sighed and stood up, the rabbit began flapping it's ears, Cream realized she could do this too "Dad!" Cream held her arms around, the ghost hugged her but she didn't not feel it, once the rabbit stood over her again and Cream rested her arms on the bed.

"I missed you sweetie, I saw what you did to Mr Tails earlier" Cookie pointed out, Cream frowned and sighed.

"I know, I tried to kiss him on the forehead. I have feelings for him dad" Cream replied, Cookie nodded and sat on the side of her bed.

"I know dear, but you shouldn't break his heart, I know how he feels sometimes, at the moment, he thinks you don't like him" Cookie replied, Cream sat beside her father and frowned.

"I know, I've known Mr Tails longer than anyone else" Cream pointed out, Cookie nodded cheerfully with a smile.

"And that's why you have feelings for him dear, you like him a lot don't you?" Cookie replied, Cream blushed bright red and smiled.

"I don't want to hurt his feelings, I just want to stay friends with him at the moment" Cream pointed out, Cookie nodded and stood up.

"Great, but are you going to date another boy?" Cookie asked, Cream shook her head rapidly and smiled.

"Of course not, I-I don't think I'm ready for dating yet, I'm too young" Cream replied, Cooke shook his head and smiled at Cream.

"So innocent, Cream, you are not too young for dating, you know what it is right?" Cookie asked, Cream nodded "Well, that doesn't make you young, it means you understand what it is. There is no wrong or right".

"Well, sure. Thanks dad" Cream thanked, Cookie winked at her and began to fade away, he waved good bye as did Cream.

"Good bye dear, I'll miss you" Cookie said, Cream's eyes began to water.

"B-bye" Cream replied, she heard footsteps coming and she instantly got back into bed. The door was knocked on.

"Cream dear, it's way past your bed time, get some sleep" Vanilla pointed out.

"Yes mom" Cream replied, she grabbed the picture from her night stand and held it above her head. "You're so cute, but I don't want to upset you" Cream whispered, she began to cry and sob quietly as she held the picture close to her chest.

(…)

A/N: Adorable or what? I'm not a writer, I just write this to get my point across and of course, entertain people if they're bored. Tailream is real people, just gonna notify you of this, if Sony do anything like they did in Sonic X, to Sonic boom, I swear... Grrrr!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4: Suddenly

(…)

Tails had woken up to a beautiful sunny day on Mobius, he opened his eyes and looked out the window by peaking through the curtains, he got out of his bed and stood up, then pulled the curtains aside and lit up his room. Tails was going to make his bed until he realized the photo of him and Cream on the beach on there, he blushed bright red and smiled at it as he held it in his hands. Tails put the photo back into the draw of the night stand.

"I'm taking that with me on my adventures for sure" Tails pointed out with a smile. Tails sighed and realized he had to do something. "I got to apologize to Cream for leaving so early, I probably hurt her feelings" Tails pointed out, he grabbed the phone off his night stand and sat on the edge of the bed, he dialled in the phone number for Cream's house, the phone was answered.

"Hello?" Vanilla answered, Tails frowned.

"H-hello Miss, can I speak to Cream please?" Tails asked, Vanilla sighed.

"She's asleep at the moment" Vanilla replied, Tails frowned, after 5 seconds he smiled realizing something he could do.

"C-can I wake her up?" Tails asked, Vanilla was humming as she thought about it.

"I guess you can, she was acting strange last night. Almost like she was talking to nothing, do you know what it is?" Vanilla asked, Tails frowned.

"I might know, but I'll need to ask her to be sure, I'll be right there" Tails replied, he hung up and put the phone back on it's stand, Tails was impatient and he opened the window and began to spin his tails, causing him to lift off and fly out of the window.

(…)

5 minutes later, Tails arrived at Cream's house, he knocked on the door and it was answered within 5 seconds, Vanilla greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"Hello again" Vanilla greeted, Tails smiled as he looked up at her.

"H-hello again" Tails replied, Vanilla giggled and moved aside, letting Tails in.

"I'll leave you to wake her up, I'll make her breakfast" Vanilla pointed out, Tails smiled and walked towards Cream's room, he opened the door upon arrival and saw the rabbit fast asleep in her bedroom, Tails firstly opened the curtains and lit up the room, he then began to nudge Cream slightly on the arm.

"H-huh?" Cream said, she opened her eyes and saw Tails standing over her, she smiled "H-hello Mr Tails, what a surprise!" Cream replied cheerfully, she sat up and checked the time on the clock beside her, on the night stand, she smiled realizing it was 7:30 am. Cream looked down at herself realizing she was wearing her orange night gown, she saw the photo on her lap and blushed bright red, Tails realized this and looked at the photo closely.

"W-what is that?" Tails asked, Cream quickly grabbed the photo and hid it as she blushed bright red and looked away from Tails.

"I-it's nothing" Cream replied, she faced the photo downward and turned around again, putting it in the top draw of her night stand.

"I called your mother to ask if you were awake, I wanted to talk to you. But first, who were you talking to last night?" Tails asked as he sat on the edge of her bed, Cream frowned.

"M-my father" Cream replied, Tails frowned.

"Oh. May I ask what you were talking about?" Tails asked, Cream nodded and frowned.

"It's best I don't tell you, sorry" Cream apologized, she knelt down on her knees next to Tails and hugged him, Tails blushed bright red and hugged back.

"It's okay, this makes me feel better all the time" Tails pointed out, Cream pulled away from the hug and stood up.

"Do you mind leaving the room? I got to get changed, bring Cheese with you too" Cream demanded cheerfully, Tails laughed and stood up. Once he grabbed Cheese, he exited the room and waited outside. Meanwhile Cream was trying on different dresses. "Oh my gosh, I cant believe he was here this early" Cream whispered to herself with a cheerful smile, she pulled out a pink dress "W-would this look good on me?" Cream asked, she held it against her body and shook her head.

"Cream dear, what's going on in there" Vanilla interrupted, Cream gasped and quickly got out an orange dress, she put it on and ran to the door, then answered it.

"Nothing, I was getting changed" Cream replied, Vanilla smiled at her and held out a plate with some toast on.

"I made you breakfast" Vanilla replied, Cream grabbed the plate and smiled at her.

"Thanks, am I allowed to eat it in bed?" Cream asked, Vanilla sighed.

"As long as you clean up afterwards" Vanilla replied.

"I will" Cream promised, Vanilla smiled at her and walked away, then revealed Tails standing there holding the chao in his arms.

"A-are we allowed to come in now?" Tails asked, Cream nodded. Tails waggled his tails around with excitement and walked in, Cream sat herself on the edge of her bed. Tails looked around and saw no-one in sight, he grabbed Cream's hand. "Cream, if there's anything you want to tell me, please tell me" Tails asked, Cream pulled her hand away and frowned.

"I-I cant, sorry" Cream replied, Tails frowned again and turned around "Don't leave, I like you Mr Tails, I don't mean it in a bad way" Cream explained, Tails turned around again and smiled at her.

"O-okay" Tails replied, he sat down next to Cream and watched as she ate her toast cheerfully, Tails looked around her room again, realizing it had the same wallpaper and carpet as the living room, then he saw a pink dress on the floor, Tails looked at Cream suspiciously "Uh Cream?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Mm-hmm?" Cream replied, she gulped down her toast and looked at where Tails pointed to with his finger.

"W-why is there a pink dress there?" Tails asked, Cream gasped and blushed bright red realizing this.

"Well uh, A- no, I must not lie. I trying on different dresses to pick what I want to wear today" Cream replied, Tails looked at her suspiciously still and smiled at her.

"You don't need to look your best for me" Tails replied, Cream placed the plate down on her night stand and looked up at Tails.

"H-how did you know?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"I know what girls are like, you already do your best at looking good Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and covered her mouth as she smiled, Tails looked over at her and realized this. "Are you alright Cream?" Tails asked.

"_H-he just told me I do my best at looking good?" _Cream thought with complete shock.

"_Dammit, blew it again" _Tails thought.

"Why, thank you Mr Tails" Cream thanked, Tails smiled.

"_Yes!" _Tails thought realizing he did well "No problem" Tails replied.

"So, when is this adventure we're doing together?" Cream asked, Cheese just woken up and the chao began opening it's eyes and flying above Cream's shoulder again.

"We can start it any time, as long as you're ready, but I have a few rules too. Sorry" Tails apologized, Cream nodded.

"That's fine, I'm ready, what are the rules?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"Well, you don't need to use your manners, you were once part of Team Freedom, and I was part of the Freedom fighters, we don't use manners when we're a team" Tails explained, Cream frowned.

"I-I'll try my best M- I mean, Tails" Cream replied, she blushed bright red as Tails patted her head with his right hand.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this? You have to fight, but I'll make sure you get the helping jobs, I know you like them" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded.

"I'm ready, we'll just have to tell mother" Cream pointed out.

"Chao!" Cheese added excitingly, Tails laughed and stood up with Cream, Tails turned around and began to walk out of her bedroom, until Cream stopped her, Tails turned around and lent his head closer realizing Cream gesturing for him to come closer.

"Thanks you so much Tails, you're a great friend" Cream whispered, Tails laughed and blushed bright red.

"Same back at you" Tails whispered, Cream flirted with him by doing the "Oh you" thing with her hands.

"Alright, I just might need to get something quick, you go ahead and tell my mother please" Cream asked, Tails did so and walked out the bedroom, once Cream realized this, she got the photo out of her draw "I know you're here Cheese" Cream pointed out.

"Chao?" Cheese asked about the photo.

"I know, it's so cute, I'm bringing it with me" Cream pointed out, Cheese examined the photo and smiled.

"Chao!" Cheese demanded to go, Cream nodded and began walking out the bedroom, she had hid the photo in a pocket in her dress. She saw Tails and Vanilla talking, she interrupted by tugging on Vanilla's dress.

"Can I go on an adventure with Tails please?" Cream asked, Vanilla nodded.

"Since it's with Mr Tails, sure, you go enjoy yourself dear. Don't forget manners" Vanilla pointed out, Cream smiled and looked at Tails who smiled back.

"Come on, we'll go back to the Mystic Ruins to get my plane and list of missions I write down on some paper" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and began walking beside him to the front door, Cream waved goodbye to Vanilla and smiled as she waved back.

"Good bye mom" Cream pointed out, once they were out of the house, Cream quickly ran ahead of Tails and stood in front of him cheerfully, Tails stopped instantly realizing the cheerful rabbit holding her hands behind her back.

"Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and grabbed his hands.

"I don't think I have ever felt so close to anyone like you in my life Tails. I think we're best friends" Cream pointed out cheerfully, Tails smiled and felt tempted to hug her.

"I know, I think we are best friends, I want to get to know you better Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream let go of his hands and hugged him tightly.

"Special delivery!" A voice yelled from behind Cream, Tails pulled away from the hug and looked up, seeing Bokkun, Cream turned around and saw him.

"H-hello Bokkun" Cream greeted, Tails instantly become over protective, Bokkun hovered in front of Cream and blushed bright red, he held out a TV.

"Doctor Eggman asked me to give you this" Bokkun pointed out, Cream took the TV and waited for it to start, Tails gasped realizing what it was "Suckers" Bokkun flew away.

"Cream, watch out!" Tails yelled, he took the TV and threw it on the ground, before realizing it was near him, Tails screamed and picked up Cream in a bridal style, then quickly ran away from the TV. "I got you Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream blushed bright red and smiled at him, as she wrapped her arms around him, Cheese hovered above them and realized this.

"Chao?" Cheese asked, Tails stopped realizing he was far away from the TV, it suddenly exploded.

"Whew, that was close, what's that Cheese?" Tails asked, Cream blushed bright red.

"Uh, he says, we're cute" Cream replied, Tails looked at Cream suspiciously as he placed her on the ground, she stood in front of Tails and smiled.

"Okay" Tails replied, he turned around and Cream frowned. _"__Dammit, why cant I just admit she's cute"_.

"_W-why cant I tell him he's cute"_ Cream thought, she sighed and stepped forward, then tugged on Tails' arm, he turned around and smiled.

"Yes Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled at him and looked away when she yawned.

"I-I'm tired" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and began walking along side Cream, to a location he knew that was good for napping.

"I know a place where we could nap, well, where you could nap" Tails replied, Cream blushed bright red knowing that Tails thought about her, Cheese rolled his eyes back seeing the two animals bonding well.

"Great, did you used to nap after you build your machines?" Cream asked, Tails nodded. Tails pointed to a forest where it was filled with darkness, Cream and Cheese realized this, they held each other feeling scared.

"Hey, don't be scared, it's only a minute walk through that place, it wont hurt you" Tails pointed out, Cream trusted Tails and walked with him into the dark forest. Cream was scared and she looked at Tails worryingly. Suddenly she heard a snapping sound, Cream screamed and hugged Tails after letting go of Cheese.

"T-Tails, I'm scared" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled at her realizing she was hugging him.

"Hey, it's only a forest, your species used to live in a place like this, there's nothing wrong about it" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled and looked up at Tails.

"O-okay" Cream replied, she let go of Tails and began walking next to him again. "I-I got to be brave, like I was in Team Freedom" Cream pointed out.

"Don't forget Team Rose" Tails added, Cream giggled.

"Y-you're a good listener Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails blushed bright red and smiled.

"W- thanks, that means a lot to me" Tails replied, they exited the forest and walked into a beautiful garden, Cream gasped realizing it was pretty.

"Tails, this place is- it's beautiful" Cream pointed out with cheer, Tails smiled at her.

"I'm glad you liked it, pick a place to nap" Tails asked, Cream turned around and pointed at his tails "M-my tails? Well, I guess if you want to, go ahead" Tails replied, he sat down on the ground and moved his tails next to his right, Cream sat down on the ground and rested her head on his tails.

"Thanks Tails" Cream thanked as she closed her eyes, Tails smiled as he watched the rabbit attempt to full asleep.

"M-man, you're beauti-"

"I know, aren't they?" Cream replied, Tails saw the rabbit open her eyes and picked up some daisy's she found behind Tails' tails.

"Yeah" Tails replied, he sighed with relief and smiled _"I dodged a bullet there, wait, why am I?"._

"_D-did he just call me beautiful? I think he's handsome" _Cream thought as she rested on the grass. "What do you think Cheese?" Cream asked, the chao smiled at her cheerfully.

"Chao!" Cheese replied, Cream looked up at Tails who had his eyes closed, Cream didn't bother him because she knew he was thinking.

"_Chao's, I could do with company like that, but I'd much prefer having a friend as company" _Tails thought, he opened his eyes and smiled at Cream.

"I-I don't mean to be so buggy, but what were you thinking about Tails?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"A project I'm working on" Tails lied, he blushed bright red and Cream realized this, she sat up and frowned.

"Please don't lie Tails" Cream asked, Tails frowned.

"I wont, I was thinking about us and our adventures" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled at him and laid back down on the grass, she moved his tails away and rested her head on the grass.

"C-can we look at the clouds and say what they look like?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and laid down next to Cream, he wrapped his tails around himself and stared at the sky.

"Sure, there's no need to ask" Tails pointed out, Cream smiled knowing that meant a lot to her.

"Okay Tails" Cream replied, Cream gasped and screamed as something black in the distance above began to fall, Tails realized this too and laughed.

"It's only Bokkun. BOKKUN!" Tails replied, he and Cream quickly stood up and watched as the cute little robot hovered above the ground, Tails stood in front of Cream in an over protective position, with his arms sticking out and looking angrily at Bokkun.

"Hey guys, Eggmans got an-"

"Hey, why don't you leave us alone" Tails asked angrily, Bokkun frowned.

"I-I was only trying t-"

"Please, leave" Tails asked, Bokkun felt impatient and frowned.

"Make me" Bokkun replied, Cream began to feel worried for Tails' safety.

"I will, if you don't leave, I'll-I'll reprogram you to, kiss Egg-"

"Tails, please stop, why don't you calm down somewhere before this gets out of hand" Cream interrupted as she tugged on Tails' shoulder, he turned around and smiled, he moved aside and watched as her and Bokkun talked.

"Cream! Uh, h-how have you been?" Bokkun asked nervously seeing the rabbit unexpectedly.

"I'm fine Bokkun, what Tails means, is can you please leave" Cream explained, Bokkun frowned "Also, d-do you have a crush on me?" Cream asked, Tails' eyes grew wide as he saw Bokkun nodding his head.

"I-I do, please don't h-" Bokkun was interrupted as he flew towards Cream and held his hand out, Tails grabbed Bokkun by the neck and looked at him angrily.

"Tails!" Cream pointed out with a gasp, Tails sighed remember she didn't like violence, he let go of Bokkun and frowned.

"Th-thank you Tails, I-I'm just trying to talk to Cream okay?" Bokkun replied, Tails nodded and stepped away.

"W-why do you have a crush on me Bokkun?" Cream asked embarrassingly, Bokkun blushed bright red and smiled.

"Y-you're pretty, that's why" Bokkun replied, Cream blushed bright red and smiled. Tails realized this and turned around, he sat down on the grass and rested his head on his knees after bringing them up to his head.

"I'm flattered Bokkun" Cream replied, Tails shivered and frowned.

"_Dammit Tails, why are you being angry and sad at this, it's Cream's choice, you don't love her, you like her as a friend" _Tails thought.

"But I cant date you, for what you have done to everyone in the past, it's not nice, and I cant forgive you for that. You hurt a lot of my friends, please leave" Cream explained and asked, Bokkun pulled out a TV, Tails heard this and he instantly stood up and turned around, then picked up Cream in a bridal style.

"If you want to hurt anyone today, it's not going to be us" Tails pointed out, he ran away from Bokkun quickly along with Cheese above Tails' shoulder, Cream blushed bright red realizing this situation again.

"T-Tails, why did you do all that?" Cream asked, Tails frowned as he placed the innocent rabbit on the ground again.

"I-I was worried he would hurt you" Tails replied, Cream smiled at him.

"Y-you're concerned about my safety?" Cream rephrased his answer, Tails nodded. "That's very kind of you Tails, but please calm down when doing that, I will be fine" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and hung his head low.

"I know, I'll try to calm down, I'm not losing any other friends" Tails pointed, Cream hugged him and rested her head on his chest.

"You won't, I promise" Cream assured him, Tails hugged back for 5 seconds until Cream pulled away.

"Alright Cream, I promise that too, we should probably get going now" Tails pointed out, Cream shook her head as did Cheese "Why not?" Tails asked.

"I wanted to look up at the clouds with you" Cream replied with a smile, Tails looked around him and saw that he was standing on grass, he laid down on the grass beside Cream and stared at the clouds, Cheese sat down on the grass in between both of them.

"Wow, they are pretty impressive" Tails pointed out, Cream pointed her finger out a cloud which Tails looked at.

"That one looks like a carrot" Cream pointed out, Tails realized this and a thought sprung into his head.

"_I have to make her lunch later, maybe carrots would do" _Tails thought, he smiled and sighed cheerfully. "There's a cloud that looks like my bi-plane" Tails pointed out as he pointed to the cloud, Cream realized this and smiled.

"It does" Cream replied.

30 minutes later, Tails and Cream finally stood up after naming what the clouds looked like. They stared at each other and smiled.

"That was fun" Cream pointed out with a cheerful smile, Tails held his hands behind his back and smiled back at her, Cheese flew above Cream's shoulder once again.

"Yeah, we could probably do that again one day" Tails pointed out. Tails and Cream began walking back out the forest again, Tails struggled to start a conversation. "So uh... what have you been up to lately Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled and looked at him.

"I have been shopping with Amy to get new dresses for myself" Cream explained, Tails smiled.

"Hey, you don't need to get new dresses, who are you trying to impress with them anyway?" Tails asked, Cream pointed at Tails, causing him to blush bright red "M-me? You don't need to, I lo- like your old dress more" Tails pointed out.

"If you say so" Cream replied, Tails laughed.

"Anyway, what do you want for lunch?" Tails asked, Cream thought for a second until she was interrupted by the light from outside, after exiting the forest.

"Oh uh... I was going to ask you that Tails" Cream replied, Tails smiled.

"I had carrots in mind" Tails pointed out, Cream gasped with cheer realizing this.

"I love carrots" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled and patted her head.

"I like carrots, I have them as they are" Tails replied.

"Same here" Cream replied, she giggled as Tails laughed.

"We need to get back to my place first" Tails added, Cream nodded and began walking at a faster pace with Tails. They looked around seeing just a dirt pathway and tree's around them, with the occasional farm house and farms around them.

"I wonder why there are still farms around here" Cream pointed out, Tails smiled.

"I think they were thousands of years ago, I'm surprised they're still here today" Tails replied, suddenly Cream stopped and gasped, Tails turned around and saw the innocent rabbit looking around rapidly.

"Where's Cheese!" Cream asked, Tails realized this and frowned.

"That damn Bokkun" Tails replied, Cream shook her head and walked up to Tails.

"Don't blame anyone for this yet, we need to find Cheese" Cream replied, suddenly they heard the sound of a jet pack roaring through the air quietly, Cream turned around and Tails looked past her seeing Bokkun holding out a TV.

"Special delivery" Bokkun pointed out, he gave Cream the TV and Tails took hold of it, the TV began playing and Bokkun flew away.

_If you're looking for your chao friend, you'll have to come and get him._

"Eggman!" Tails pointed out.

_Now that Sonic is gone, it's going to be fun torturing you three, I can finally rule the world! _

"T-Tails, I'm scared" Cream pointed out, she began to shake and Tails smiled at her.

"Hey, he only threatened us, we'll be fine Cream" Tails pointed out, Cream sighed and stopped shaking realizing this.

_If you want your chao friend back, you'll have to find me at my base, and fight me, if you lose, you and the chao die, if I lose, I'll return the chao and throw one of you into my prison_.

"Th-that jerk!" Tails replied, Cream shook her head.

"Please don't get angry, I don't like it when you get angry Tails" Cream pointed out, Tails sighed and calmed down.

_If you listened to this message until now._

"Oh no!" Tails interrupted, he threw the TV behind him and fell on top of Cream as he shielded her with his hands from behind, the TV exploded and glowed on Tails' fur, Cream realized this and smiled, but frowned realizing that was close. "A-are you alright Cream?" Tails asked, Cream smiled at him and nodded, she sat up with him.

"Thanks for saving me Tails, I wouldn't have seen that coming" Cream replied, Tails smiled at her "A-are you alright Tails? Are you hurt?" Cream asked, Tails shook his head.

"I'm fine, luckily that was armed with small explosives" Tails pointed out, Cream looked around before hugging Tails.

"I appreciate everything you have done for me, how can I thank you?" Cream asked, Tails pulled away from the hug and shook his head.

"There isn't a way to thank me, because you already are" Tails replied, Cream looked at him confusingly by tilting her head to her right side.

"Really? How?" Cream asked, Tails smiled.

"By your nice warm hugs" Tails replied, Cream giggled.

"You can thank me with them too" Cream pointed out, they blushed bright red at each other until Tails looked away and stared at the tree's surrounding them.

"We should probably save Cheese now" Tails pointed out, Cream nodded and stood up, she pulled something out from behind her, she held out her hands and revealed a carrot.

"I saved this for lunch, I forgot about it until now" Cream replied, Tails smiled at her. "I'll split it in half" Cream pointed out, she broke the carrot in half and gave Tails the biggest piece, he smiled politely at her.

"Thanks" Tails thanked, they began eating their portion of carrots and enjoyed the taste. After 5 minutes, Tails and Cream looked at each other and stood up instantly. "I'm ready to save Cheese now" Tails pointed out.

"Not without me" Cream replied, Tails sighed.

"This is going to be tough Cream, I don't want you getting hurt" Tails pointed out.

"I know it is, but I want to be there to support you, I'll give you rings from above" Cream pointed out.

"I'm glad you have patience Cream, I guess you could" Tails replied, Cream smiled and nodded at him, she began running next to him towards Eggman's base "You know where Eggman is right?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"Uh-huh" Cream replied, they began running faster until Cream started flapping her ears and flew away from Tails. Tails quickly spun his tails and caught up with her.

"You are pretty calm during something like this Cream, are you sure you're alright?" Tails asked, Cream nodded.

"I-I'm fine, I'm just worried about Cheese" Cream replied, Tails grabbed her hand and nodded.

"Me too" Tails pointed out, Cream stopped by hovering above the ground and not moving, Tails did the same and looked at her.

"W-what will we do if anything bad happens?" Cream asked, Tails frowned realizing this was going to be hard to say to Cream.

"I-I hate to say it, but I don't think there is, we might fail at getting into the base" Tails replied, Cream grabbed his other hand.

"At least we tried right?" Cream asked, Tails nodded and agreed.

"Right!" Tails replied cheerfully, they began flying again towards Eggman's base after letting go of each others hands.

(…)

After 20 minutes of flying, taking a quick break in between to rest, Tails and Cream had arrived at Eggman's base, seeing nothing wrong they began walking on foot towards the strange looking place, where they approached the front door.

"Cream, tip toes, react fast" Tails whispered, Cream nodded. Tails pressed a button which opened the door in front of them, they looked inside seeing Eggman sitting in the Egg-O-Matic, in a dark room. Tails and Cream entered the room and approached him. "Eggman, give back Cheese!" Tails asked angrily.

"I'm afraid I cant do so" Eggman replied.

"Why not?" Cream asked, Eggman flicked a switch in the Egg-O-Matic, which then turned on a light in the room, revealing a giant robot with a chao in the helmet of it. The helmet drained energy from the chao and used it for the robot.

"Of course, he knew that Chao's have more energy than Mobians" Tails pointed out as he clenched his fists in anger, the robot began to come to life.

"This is the Egg Emperor mark two" Eggman explained, the robot walked towards Tails and Cream, it was almost the same size as the last one, but looked more powerful.

"Hmm, Cream, you throw me a ring from above if I am in trouble, good luck" Tails replied, Cream began flapping her ears and hovered above the ground in the ceiling of the room, Eggman realized this and flew up to her, causing her to fly backwards and bump her head on the ceiling. Tails became more angry realizing Eggman was doing this, the Egg Emperor attempted smashing his hand on Tails, luckily he moved out the way quickly.

"Tails!" Cream screamed as Eggman snatched the power ring from her, Eggman chuckled and flew away, Tails flew up to Eggman and snatched the ring back, once Eggman realized this, Tails kicked the Egg-O-Matic making Eggman take control of it, Tails gave the ring back to Cream and smiled.

"I'll give you a shout when I need it" Tails replied with a wink, Cream suddenly gasped and grabbed Tails, then moved him out the way suddenly. Rockets flew past them which were shot by Eggman, Cream grew worried as did Tails.

"I'm scared" Cream pointed out.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you, because he'll have to get through me first" Tails pointed out, Tails heard rockets tearing through the air, he quickly wrapped his arm around Cream and flew out the way and dodged it. "Just keep dodging for me" Tails pointed out as he let go of Cream, she flapped her ears constantly and hovered as Tails flew towards the Egg-O-Matic, once he kicked it again, it shot another set of rockets, unfortunately Tails wasn't fast enough to dodge and he got hit.

"TAILS!" Cream yelled with shock, Tails began lowering his eye lids until everything went black, and all he could here was "TAILS!"...

(…)

A/N: Eh? I am very tired, so if I screwed up a bit, that's why

R&R


End file.
